


End of Innocence

by caseymac42



Category: Emergency!
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 02:01:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11796126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caseymac42/pseuds/caseymac42
Summary: When Jennifer needs help during a personal crisis...it's Uncle Johnny to the rescue. His involvement sets off a chain reaction of events, changing many relationships, some forever.





	End of Innocence

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes place in the mid-1980's. Mike, Roy, and Johnny are now captains, and Chris and Jennifer Desoto are teenagers. The story includes original characters, as each man has his own crew.

End of Innocence

Johnny was roused out of his sleep by a loud knocking at his front door. The previous shift had been a killer and he hadn’t been feeling well, besides. All he wanted to do was spend all weekend sleeping, but the knocking wouldn’t stop. Looking at his clock on the nightstand, he saw that it was 4 PM.

Getting out of bed, he dragged himself down the hall, down the stairs, and to the front door. Looking down at himself, he was relieved to see that he at least had a tee-shirt and sweats on. Opening the door he was surprised to see Jennifer DeSoto standing there.

“Jenny?” Johnny asked in surprise.

Jennifer took one look at Johnny and burst into tears.

After gently pulling her into the house, he hugged her. “Shh…what’s wrong? Your mom and dad okay?”

Still crying, Jennifer could only nod her head.

Seeing the now 18-year old Jennifer crying, broke Johnny’s heart. Since he and Roy had become partners all those years ago, he had loved the DeSoto kids as if they were his own. Jenny was usually very even-keeled, much like her father, but this display of emotion concerned Johnny.

With his arm around her shoulders, Johnny walked her into the living room and sat her down on the couch. Going into the kitchen, he came back with a box of tissues and handed it to her.

Joining her on the couch, Johnny used his best bedside manner, to try and calm her down, and get to the bottom of what was wrong. 

“Jen…come on…calm down. Whatever’s going on, I’ll do my best to help you…I promise. But if you don’t tell me…I can’t help you.”

Jenny’s sobs slowly lessened, as she heard Johnny's soft voice.

“Now…everything’s okay at home…your parents and Chris are okay?”

She nodded her head.

“Alright…did something bad happen?”

She once again nodded her head.

“Did you have a fight with your mom and dad?”

Jennifer shook her head.

“Jen, I know you have a good relationship with your parents…if you’re this upset about something, shouldn’t you be talking to them about it?”

When Jenny didn’t answer him, he started to formulate several scenarios in his mind…each one worse than the next.

Exhaling, Johnny asked the fateful question. “Are you in trouble?”

With tears still streaming down her cheeks, Jenny nodded. Seeing her affirmative response was like a knife through his heart, for Johnny.

“Is it something you did at school?”

Jenny shook her head and softly answered. “No.”

“Did you try drugs and get caught or something?”

“No.”

Part of Johnny was relieved that it had nothing to do with drugs. He and Roy had been involved with enough drug-related rescues to see what the end results usually were. He was glad that Jennifer had enough sense not to get into the stuff. But while he was relieved that it didn’t have anything to do with drugs, his other thought was almost as bad.

“Jenny…I wanna help you, but you have to tell me what’s going on.”

The few moments of silence before Jennifer finally spoke, seemed like an eternity to Johnny.

All of a sudden she blurted it out. “I…I…I’m pregnant.” 

There it was, the thought that Johnny feared the most…and Jenny wasn’t even *his* daughter.

He tried his best to remain calm and in control of his emotions, but here was this beautiful, sweet 18 year old girl…and she just told him that she was pregnant.

Speaking in a calm voice, Johnny tried to get a handle on the situation. “You know this for sure, Jen?”

Jennifer nodded her head before answering in an almost whisper. “Yeah…I do…took a test.”

Jenny looked up at Johnny with her bloodshot eyes, trying to figure out whether the expression on his face was registering disappointment or disgust, or something else entirely.

Johnny was trying to wrap his mind around the fact that this young girl whom he cared so much about, was pregnant.

“Jen…how did this happen? You…you weren’t raped or anything, were you?”

Jennifer looked down briefly before looking back up at Johnny. “No…I…I wasn’t raped…I knew what I was doing…,” she then softly added, “or at least I thought I did.”

“Why don’t you start at the beginning? I can’t help you if you don’t tell me exactly what happened.”

There was silence for several moments before Jennifer started to speak again.

“It was back in January. Josh and I went to the winter dance together.”

Josh was the young man whom Jennifer had been dating for the last year. He seemed like a nice kid, with a good head on his shoulders, and Roy and Joanne liked him a lot.

“After the dance, we went back to his house…his parents were away for the weekend. We were talking and…one thing led to another. He asked me if I was sure…I nodded my head. We were both caught up in the moment, we didn’t even think about protection.”

Johnny sat beside Jenny, taking in everything she was telling him. The headache that had plagued him during the previous shift, once again made itself known. If *his* head was swimming this badly, he could only think to himself how Roy was going to handle the news.

Jennifer once again looked up at Johnny, wondering if his silence was a sign of disappointment.

“You must think I’m a real idiot…and I can see it in your eyes how disappointed about me you are.”

Johnny exhaled loudly, shook his head, and looked at his young friend with compassion.

“No, Jen…I don’t think you’re an idiot, and I certainly am not disappointed in you. Granted, your decision may not have been the wisest you’ve ever made, but…we all make mistakes. I understand what it’s like to lose yourself in a moment…sometimes your head just ain’t workin’ right.”

“You’re not mad at me?”

Johnny smiled weakly at her. “How could I be mad at you? Jen, I love you like you were my own daughter, you know that. All I’ve ever wanted for you and your brother was for you two to be happy and healthy. I’m just worried about you.”

“Uncle Johnny…what do I do?”

“Jen…I’ll hold your hand and I can support you, but this is a situation that you need to discuss with your parents…I can’t tell you what to do. You can’t avoid them indefinitely…and this situation isn’t gonna just go away on its own.”

“You say *you’re* not disappointed, but I know my parents are gonna be.”

“No, I don’t think so. I’ve known your mom and dad a long time…like me, they love you and only want the best for you. This news might not make them very happy, but you guys will all get through this.”

“I don’t see how.”

Taking in the conversation, Johnny's head was spinning.

“Trust me, Jen…one way or another, everything will be okay.”

“So what do I do?”

Running his fingers through the hair on the top of his head, Johnny let out a soft sigh. “You need to talk to them, and you need to see a doctor. I really can’t help you much more than that, Jen…I’m not your parents.”

“But I’m eighteen…an adult. I can make my own decisions. I don’t need my parents’ permission.”

“Jennifer, think about what you’re saying," he replied looking into her scared face.

“Can’t…can’t you just take me to Rampart and let Dixie and Dr. Brackett check me out?”

“Jen…that wouldn’t be right. Your parents need to be involved in this. Look, when the time comes, hopefully sooner than later, and you talk to your parents…if you want me to be there with you…I will.”

“My dad…he’s…he’s really gonna be upset. And…when he finds out that you knew about this before him and my mom…I really made a mess of everything.”

“Well…I don’t think there’s any doubt that your folks are gonna be upset…and they might be upset that you came to me first…but it’ll be okay…trust me.”

Feeling incredibly overwhelmed, Jennifer jumped up from the couch. “I better go. I’m sorry to dump all this on you, Uncle Johnny.”

“Hey, I always told you guys that I was here for you and that you could come to me for anything…any time. I do have to ask you…what exactly does Josh say about all this?”

“Josh? I…I haven’t told him yet.”

“Don’t you think you should?” Johnny was in disbelief that her boyfriend didn't even know about this yet.

“You’re right, I should…but I’m afraid of what he’s going to say. I don’t want him to be mad at me.”

Johnny shook his head in disbelief. “You don’t want him mad at you? Jen, correct me if I’m wrong…but it seems to me that Josh had as much of a hand in all of this, as you did. It can’t all just be on you.”

Jennifer didn’t say anything else. “Thanks for taking the time to talk to me.”

“No problem. I meant what I said, Jen…I care an awful lot about you. Please stay in touch, okay?”

Jenny nodded her head. “I will.”

Johnny walked her out to her car, warmly embracing her before she got in.

“Be careful.”

He stood in his driveway watching as she pulled away, his head pounding.

After a few moments he went back inside. Going into his bathroom, he took out  
his bottle of Tylenol, and downed two tablets with a glass of water.

Letting out a loud exhale, he ran his fingers through his hair and made his way  
back to his bedroom. Sitting in his easy chair, he leaned his aching head back  
and reflected on the conversation that he had just had with Jennifer DeSoto.

Many thoughts ran through his mind. How would this whole thing play out? Just  
how upset would Roy and Joanne be? How upset with him, would Roy be, himself?   
Would he still have Roy as a best friend when this was over?

So many thoughts. If his friendship with Roy wasn't strong enough to weather  
this particular storm, so be it. Johnny's main thought more than anything else  
was the hope for Jennifer to get through all this okay.

He had started to doze off in his chair when the phone rang. Thinking that  
maybe it was Jennifer, he got up to answer it.

"Hello?"

On the other end of the line was Roy, who was concerned at hearing his best  
friend's strained voice.

"Johnny…you okay?"

Recognizing Roy's voice, his stomach did a few flip flops. "Uh…yeah…fine. I  
was just napping."

"I'm sorry. I guess you're still not feeling too good, huh? Every time I ran  
into you at a fire or spoke to you on the phone during the last shift, you seemed a  
bit under the weather."

"It's nothing Roy…I'm okay, really…just a little headache."

"Oh…then I guess you wouldn't be up for a dinner invitation…Chris is home for  
the weekend."

"Can I take a rain check?"

"Sure. He's not going back till tomorrow night. How about a mid-day BBQ?"

"Uh…yeah, that would be great. Give my love to everyone. I'll see you  
tomorrow…noon time."

"Okay, Johnny. Get some rest."

After he got off the phone, and despite the fact that his head was spinning, and jumbled with a million thoughts, Johnny got back into bed and fell asleep in minutes.

#####################################

The next day at noon, Johnny drove up to Roy's house. Greeting him as he was  
getting out of his car was Jennifer.

"Hi, Uncle Johnny."

"Jen…how ya doin'?" he asked softly.

"I'm okay," came an equally soft reply.

"I gather you haven't spoken to your parents yet?"

"No. When I left your house yesterday, I just drove around for awhile. I…I  
couldn't face them…and with Chris being home…"

"I get it, Jen…it's just…you have to talk to them."

Jennifer took Johnny's hand and led him into the house.

"Hey everyone, look who's here."

"Uncle Johnny," came a cheerful voice from the living room.

Johnny grinned when he saw Chris.

"Chris, you look great…college sure agrees with you."

After giving his uncle a hug, Chris stepped back and looked at the top of  
Johnny's head.

"Thanks, you look good too." After grinning, he then added, "Except for a few  
more gray hairs."

Johnny let out a slight chuckle. "Well…being a captain is sure a lot more  
stressful than one would think. At least my hairline is still intact…your  
dad's…"

"Hey Junior…how are you feeling? The headache all gone?"

"Yeah…fine…had a good night's sleep."

Interrupting the exchange between the two long time friends was Joanne. "Johnny, did I hear Roy say that you weren't feeling well?"

"I'm fine, Jo…had a killer shift…I was just really tired."

"Well, let's eat…everything's all set on the deck."

While eating, Roy observed Johnny to be not quite himself.

"Johnny, only one hamburger and hotdog?"

"I'm fine, Roy…I had a big breakfast." It was a lie. The fact was that the  
conversation that he had had with Jennifer the afternoon before, still had him  
very upset. He was having a hard time sitting amongst everyone, especially  
across the table from Jenny, pretending that everything was just fine, and that  
he didn't know her big secret.

Johnny was out on the deck talking to Chris, while Roy and Joanne were observing  
him from the kitchen window.

"Roy, Johnny doesn't seem quite right…and he looks a little pale."

"I've been thinking the same thing. I don't know, he says he's okay. I'll talk  
to him later."

After making it through a rather awkward afternoon, Johnny said his good-byes.

"Chris, have a safe trip back to school…Jen…Roy, I'll be in touch…and Jo, thanks  
for a great meal."

"You didn't eat very much, Johnny…how great could it have been?"

"I'm sorry…next time I'll eat more…I promise." Kissing Joanne's cheek, he smiled weakly.

Walking Johnny out to his car, Roy looked at his best friend with concern. "Is  
everything really okay with you? You don't seem yourself, Johnny….you don't  
look too good and you didn't eat much."

Johnny again smiled weakly. "I told you, I'm fine Roy…and since when have you and Jo  
been so darned interested in my eating habits?"

"Johnny…"

Cutting his former partner off, Johnny quickly got into his car. "I should get going…you need to get back to your family. I'll talk to you soon…I  
promise."

"Yeah, okay. See ya."

After Johnny drove away, Roy stood in his driveway thinking to himself that something was definitely going on with his best friend.

When Johnny returned home, he went to his kitchen and pulled out a bottle of beer from the refrigerator. First holding the cold bottle against his forehead, he then made his way to the den where he wearily sat down on the couch. His head once again started to ache as he continued to be haunted by Jennifer’s present situation.

Downing the rest of his beer, Johnny leaned his head back and much to his surprise fell asleep. It wasn’t until much later that he woke up and realized how much time had passed.

Looking at the clock on the wall, he was surprised when he saw what the time was…2:30 AM. Confused at first as to what day it was, he searched his mind until he remembered that it was early Monday, and that he didn’t have to go back on duty until Tuesday.

Getting up slowly from the couch, he made his way to the bathroom and then on to his bedroom. Kicking off his shoes, he got undressed and got into bed. Despite all he had on his mind, Johnny was able to quickly fall back asleep.

The next morning he was out on his deck relaxing, when he heard a voice calling out his name.

“Johnny…”

Looking up, he saw the concerned face of his former partner.

“Mornin’ Roy…have a seat.”

“Thanks. I’m sorry I didn’t call first, but I was out early this morning and I thought I’d take a chance and stop by. I rang the bell a few times, but when you didn’t answer…”

“No problem. What can I do for you?”

“I wanted to talk to you.”

“Yeah…about what?” Johnny asked, not quite sure what the topic of conversation would entail.

“You.”

“Me?” Johnny asked with surprise.

“Johnny, we’ve known each other a long time…long enough for me to know that something’s wrong. I just wanna know if I can help.”

“I’m okay, Roy…really.”

“Joanne and I saw how you were at the barbecue yesterday…you weren’t yourself, and you’re still looking pale.”

“Guess I’m just tired. Roy, we’re not partners anymore, you don’t have to worry about me so much.”

“You’re my best friend, Junior…and like it or not…I’ll *always* worry about you.”

Johnny had no intention of discussing what was really on his mind with anyone right now, least of all Roy. He decided to change the subject.

“So…Chris got back to school okay?”

“Yes…and you’re changing the subject.”

The former paramedic shook his head and exhaled softly. “No, I’m not…because there’s nothing to say.”

“Just tell me one thing…”

Johnny rolled his eyes and looked impatiently at his best friend.

“What’s that?”

“You’re not sick or anything, are you?”

“Nope…I’m not sick. Roy…you’re blowing this completely out of proportion.”

“Am I?” Roy asked incredulously.

“This isn’t the good old days anymore…life back then was innocent…not as complicated.”

“Meaning what? Johnny, you’re not making any sense.”

“Just drop it. I don’t wanna talk about it.”

“So…you’re admitting there’s something going on.”

“I admit nothing. Did you come here to hassle me…’cause I don’t need it.”

“No…I came here because you’re my best friend, and after everything we’ve been through together through the years…I *still* worry about you.”

Johnny sighed and changed to his tone to a softer warmer one. “You’re right, Roy. I’m sorry for being so difficult. I appreciate your concern for me…but everything will be fine…I know that.”

Roy looked almost questioningly at his friend, trying to make sense of the almost cryptic response he got from him. **everything will be fine…I know that.** He didn’t ask any more questions.

The two friends spent the next few hours talking, catching up on all kinds of things.

Looking at his watch, Roy was surprised when he realized it was almost 2 PM.

“Look at the time…I should get going. Joanne’s got a few things for me to do before I go back on shift tomorrow.”

“Sure. Let me walk ya out.”

Getting out of their chairs, the two friends went through the kitchen and outside to the front of the house.

“Thanks for stopping by, Pally…I do appreciate it.”

“You’re welcome. Well…I guess I’ll see you out and about…take care, Junior.”

Johnny smiled. “I will…you too.”

As Roy pulled out of Johnny’s driveway, he was still concerned about his best friend. Some of the remarks that Johnny had made, really bothered him, such as the comment about life being more complicated now. But knowing Johnny as well as he did, he also knew that the root of what was bothering his friend wouldn’t be shared very easily. He’d have to be patient and hope that Johnny opened up to him eventually.

After Roy left, Johnny stood there for a few minutes, relieved that the “firing squad” was gone. He only hoped that this situation would be resolved one way or another, soon…the stress was making him sick.  
#########################################

The next morning Johnny got to his station early. Arriving just before the morning tones went off, he was in the kitchen drinking coffee when his C-shift counterpart, Captain Steven McReynolds and his crew ambled out, just after the morning tones did go off. 

Seeing his friend looking tired and a bit under the weather, the captain was concerned.

“You’re here early, Johnny.”

Johnny sighed and looked up at the other captain with tired eyes. “Yeah. I figured I’d get a leg up on some paperwork. I made you guys some fresh coffee.”

“Thanks. Hey, if you wanna talk…”

Johnny nodded his head in appreciation. “No, I’m good. I should get going.” Johnny got up and made his way to the office, Captain McReynolds followed behind him.

“John, I know you said you were okay…but I gotta say, you really don’t look so hot.”

The younger captain smiled weakly and let out a small chuckle. “You know…once Roy and I were both promoted to captain, I thought the days of someone mothering me were over. I’m just a little tired…things were a little stressful for me over the weekend…but it’s nothing I can’t handle. Thanks for your concern, Steve.”

“Okay, but if ya need an ear…”

“I know…thanks.”

Johnny sat tiredly down in his chair, clearly marking the end of their conversation. Steve left, thinking maybe he should either give Roy a call, or take a chance and meet with him in person.

After the change of shift, Steve bid good-bye to Johnny and left the station and headed to 58’s…Roy’s station.

When Steve arrived at the station, Roy had finished roll call and was sitting in his office, drinking a cup of coffee.

“Knock…knock.”

Looking up from his coffee, Roy smiled when he saw who was standing in his doorway. “Well, if it isn’t Captain McReynolds. Didn’t your shift end almost an hour ago?”

“Yeah, it did.”

Catching Steve’s body language and the concerned look on his face, Roy himself became concerned.

“Come on in. You look like you have something on your mind.”

“I do.”

Suddenly it dawned on him, where Steve had just come from. “Uh…does this have something to do with a certain dark haired fire captain…answers to the name of Gage?”

“Yeah. Look, he doesn’t know I’m here…knowing him like we both do…we know he wouldn’t be too thrilled to know that we’re talking.”

“What happened? He’s okay, isn’t he?”

Sensing Roy’s concern and temporarily forgetting how close he and Johnny were, Steve back tracked a bit. “Oh…he’s not at death’s door or anything…it’s just that, well…he came in this morning looking pretty worn out. He didn’t wanna talk about it, but he did admit that the weekend was a bit stressful for him, but that he’d be okay. I don’t really know what he was referring to, but I…I just thought you should know what was going on with him. Did something bad happen over the weekend?”

“Nothing that I know of. I did see Johnny twice over the last few days, and talked to him on the phone one other time…and I do have to admit that on all three occasions he didn’t quite seem himself. I don’t really know. He says he’s not sick or anything. But it’s gotta be serious, for you to be so concerned…and to come all the way over here to talk to me.”

“Roy, you know I wouldn’t be here otherwise. Johnny’s a good friend, and a great captain…I don’t want to see him get hurt or make a mistake because his mind isn’t completely on his job.”

“I wouldn’t want that, either. But I really don’t know what I could do. I had a long chat with him yesterday, and while I didn’t really find out anything…he assured me that things were fine…so, I don’t know. If I get a chance during the shift, I’ll check in with him and let you know how it goes. I appreciate your concern…and for looking out for him, Steve. You know, when Johnny and I both made Captain…it was bittersweet for us. We knew our partnership was ending, and that we wouldn’t necessarily see as much of each other as we had been…but knowing that you’re there to kinda look out for him…makes me feel better.”

“Yeah, well…the guy’s like a little brother to me…it bothers me when I see him upset. Well, I guess I better get going. Take care, Roy.”

“I will…you too,” Roy replied with a nod.

After Steve left, Roy continued to sit at his desk and think about his best friend. It bothered him to think that Johnny was stressed out about something, and either unable or unwilling to talk to him about it. And whatever was bothering him was obviously having an affect on his health. 

Back at Station 54, Johnny had completed roll call, and he too was sitting at his desk drinking coffee, and in obvious deep thought. So deep in thought was he, that it took three tries for his senior paramedic to get his attention.

“Captain Gage?”

Realizing that someone was calling him, Johnny looked up.  
“Hey Ryan…what’s up?”

Ryan stood there for a moment not saying anything. “Uh…are you okay, Cap? It took me three tries to get your attention.”

Johnny was embarrassed. “I’m sorry. Yeah, I’m fine. What can I do for you?”

“I just wanted to let you know that Matt and I are gonna head to Rampart for some supplies, C-shift said they were running low on a few things. We’ll do our chores a little later. Is that okay with you?”

“Sure. I’ll see you guys later then…take care.”

Ryan left his captain’s office to meet his partner by the squad.

Sensing his partner’s change in demeanor, Matt was curious as to what was going on. “Somethin’ wrong, Ry? You seem…I don’t know…upset or something.”

“*I’m* fine…it’s Captain Gage that I’m worried about. He seems upset about something…and looks really wiped out.”

“Well…what do ya wanna do about it?”

“I don’t know…I don’t think there’s anything that we *can* do about it. I asked him if he was okay…and he said ‘yes’. Let’s get going.”

Once he knew his paramedics were gone, Johnny put his coffee cup down and rubbed his eyes. He had overheard their exchange, and now was worried that the situation with Jennifer was having an affect on his job performance…something he obviously didn’t want to happen. He knew that he’d have to talk to Jenny and convince her to talk to her parents…and soon…he couldn’t keep this secret much longer.

Through the shift, both Roy and Johnny were kept busy, leaving no time for Roy to call or talk to his friend. They had both been at the scene of two fires, and both times Roy noted how lousy Johnny looked, but wasn’t sure if it was related to whatever was obviously bothering him, or if it was just from the usual wear and tear of a hectic shift.

As the shift was coming to a close, Roy called Johnny’s station. Answering the phone was Johnny’s engineer, Preston Scott.

“Station 54, Engineer Scott here…may I help you?”

“Hey, Preston…it’s Captain DeSoto. Is your captain available?”

“Yeah, hold on. Cap, it’s for you…Captain DeSoto.”

Johnny let out a big sigh. “Okay…put it through to my office.”

Preston nodded and got back on the phone. “Hang on…he’s taking it in his office.”

Picking up the phone, Johnny tried to sound upbeat. “Mornin’ Roy. What can I do for ya?”

“Well…I was kinda wondering if you’d like to get together for breakfast. I’m kinda wound up from the shift…I thought I’d grab a bite to eat before going home. Are you game?”

“I don’t know, Roy…I’m pretty beat.”

“Johnny…”

Johnny knew he wouldn’t win. “Okay…I’ll meet you at Patsy’s Diner…as soon as the shift ends.”

“Great…see ya then, Junior.”

After Johnny hung up the phone, he leaned back in his chair and let out a deep breath. A million thoughts raced through his head. The bottom line was that he couldn’t and wouldn’t betray Jennifer’s trust, no matter how badly he wanted to say something about it to Roy.

Once the shift ended, Johnny gathered his things from the office, and without changing, headed out to his car. Looking up, he saw his senior paramedic Ryan Cordero, leaning against the car parked next to his captain’s.

“Ryan, everything okay?”

“Uh…yeah…with me, it is. I’m just wondering if everything’s okay with *you*, Cap. You seem really bugged about something…and you don’t look too good. The guys…we’re all concerned about you.”

Johnny smiled weakly. “I appreciate the concern, Ryan. Let’s just say that I’m dealing with something very personal…and I can’t talk about it or I’d be betraying someone’s trust. I promise that I’m okay, and as soon as this is resolved…I’ll be back to my old self, okay?”

Ryan shrugged his shoulders. “I guess so. I…we just want you to know that we’re here for you. You always said we were family…we’re just looking out for you.”

“Thank you…it means a lot. I gotta get going. I’ll see you in a few days, Ryan.” Johnny unlocked his car door and put his things on the front passenger seat.


End file.
